


watch me

by greenerias (cosmosima)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosima/pseuds/greenerias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way the king of Sindria and his generals enter a room, plus one.</p><p>Or: the way we present ourselves is often a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	watch me

Sinbad walks like he should. Confident. Proud. Head up, shoulders back. His shadow is large and even Hinahoho gets caught in it.

He’s the sort of person that one notices when he enters a room. It’s not the jangle of his jewelry or the swish of his robes (or even Ja’far’s constant screaming). It’s the way his eyes look. They are the eyes of a king.

 

Ja’far walks with grace, though he is no shy beauty. The look in his eyes tells the watcher that _this is someone to be respected._ Ja’far walks with all the bitten back ferocity of a tamed man, yet all the pride of one who has never looked defeat in the eye.

Ja’far is difficult to notice. He does this on purpose.

 

Masrur, other than Sinbad, is likely the most conspicuous of the group. With the way he imposes on people, large and frightening, he is everu bit the fighter he was in those gladiator rings.

Masrur is easy to notice. All Fanalis have some measure of commanding presence to them; but Masrur’s most remarkable trait is his loyalty and obedience to his king.

 

Sharrkan does not walk. He strolls, like he has all the time in the world. With his robes draped the way they are, and his bare shoulder blades on display, he looks like someone who has spent their life lazing about.

This is only half true.

Sharrkan often goes unnoticed. He strikes like a snake, though, once the enemy’s guard is down. _Lower their expectations so anything surprises them._

 

Yamuraiha doesn’t think Sharrkan puts that much thought into it. He just doesn’t like to look imposing the way Sinbad and Masrur do, or hide his strength under a thin veil of frailty like Ja’far does.

Yamuraiha, when she isn’t flying, strides. She strides with the confidence of a genius. She holds her head up high because she can afford to.

Because, she thinks, even if Sharrkan _is_ strategizing, it’s because he wouldn’t live up to his posturing. She does.

 

Hinahoho and Drakon walk in much the same way. They radiate power and confidence, but while Drakon’s is more subdued, Hinahoho is out there.

There isn’t much either of them could do to mask aspects of themselves anyway.

 

Spartos treads with care. He doesn’t cast any kind of aura. The only one better at this than him is Ja’far, and that is wholly justified. But while Ja’far is lost to the observer when he is noticed, Spartos is just never noticed.

 

Pisti walks daintily, like she’s stepping on eggshells. She looks like a child and uses it. Her eyes are soft and her demeanor is light. She looks, to the casual observer, like a carefree child.

 _But,_ she says, _silk has always been the best way to hide steel._

+1:

Judal walks less and less the further he falls into the black pit that is his own mind. He jangles and chimes when he walks. He swishes and twirls and makes a show of it, of himself.

He looks like an ornament; he looks like a pretty little toy.

But, as it turns out, there is nothing underneath. He’s like a candy wrapper containing nothing but salt.

Insanity is a hard thing to disguise.

**Author's Note:**

> um. idk???  
> find me on tumblr @ hydroshake.


End file.
